


Poppy Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban

by lunaprincess97



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - if Sirius raised Harry, Angst with a Happy Ending, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Gay, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, M/M, Mental Health Issues, Queer Character, Trans Character, Trans Harry Potter, some smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-28
Updated: 2020-05-17
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:21:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23885893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lunaprincess97/pseuds/lunaprincess97
Summary: Poppy Potter was left with the Durlsey's after her parents death. The only person that could've taken her in was in prison and he left behind a shell of a boyfriend. A new law frees her godfather from Azkaban, but has too much damage already been done to the girl?Harry James Potter slowly recovered and learns who he is with the support of his new adoptive parents.
Relationships: Harry Potter/Ron Weasley, Hermione Granger/Neville Longbottom, Luna Lovegood/Ginny Weasley, Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Comments: 3
Kudos: 64





	1. Chapter 1

Dumbledore sat in the audience as all the prisoners came forward. Out of all of the witches and wizards that currently reside in Azkaban prison, only a select few decided they would take advantage of the new law. Veritasium was finally legal to use on arrested magical people. Sirius Black had his hearing today, and Dumbledore had to know the truth.

When Black was arrested he begged them to find Pettigrew, claiming he was still alive. Due to the evidence, Black was ultimately declared guilty and sentenced without a trial. He knew as soon as the law passed that he needed to get out, he needed to see Remus.

"Mr Sirius Orion Black please." Black walked up to the chair, head down. Alastor Moody had his hands charmed together, but unlike the others, the man made no attempt to escape. "Take a seat, Mr Black."

Everyone waited silently as Black took the potion, then opening his mouth to prove he swallowed it. "Mr Black, did you kill Peter Pettigrew?" Dumbledore held his breath, this was the moment he'd waited 7 years for. "No. He was the secret keeper for the Potters. He gave them to Voldemort, he killed all those muggles." Black desperately spilled his words, praying that he'd be believed this time. Dumbledore gasped. Pettigrew was still out there, he had to keep Poppy safe.

After a lot of paperwork, Sirius was free to go. He was homeless, alone and a mess but he was free, after 7 years he was free. He knew he needed to get to Poppy, but he needed to wash first. Before that though, he had to see Remus. Dumbledore met him outside 

Remus was in his London flat, going about his regular routine. He knew today was the day, Dumbledore had prepared him. He decided to go on as normal, and wait to hear from his former teacher. Just as Remus went into the kitchen to make himself some tea, someone knocked on the door. His stomach fluttered with butterflies, which was silly because he knew it was going to be bad news. Getting your hopes up was something Remus quickly learned was not acceptable, after losing everyone special to him during the war.

Remus opened the door with one hand, while the other held his wand in his pocket, a habit formed sometime during the war. It felt as though all the air had left his body, Sirius Black was standing in front of him. The Sirius Black, who didn’t kill Peter Pettigrew, was stood in front of him. If he wasn’t so shocked he’d have jumped into the man’s arms, but he couldn’t move, or talk, or breathe.

“Moony, talk.” Sirius pleaded. Dumbledore placed a hand on Sirius’ shoulder and guided him aside so he could talk to the pale faced man. “Remus, may we please come in?” He nodded and stood aside, wanting desperately to just grab Sirius and run. 

The three men situated themselves around the dining table with a pot of tea. Remus glanced at Sirius every few seconds, not believing he was really here. “Sirius my dear, I think Remus would like to know what happened.” Dumbledore said calmly.

Sirius sighed and went into the story. “I, well. Lily and James, they wanted me to be their secret keeper. At the last minute Lily, being the clever witch she is, knew that was far too obvious. Peter was then asked if he would take on the role. Remus I wish I’d had the chance to tell you, or Professor Dumbledore or anyone. Anyway, the filthy rat sold them to Vol- v- voldemort. I couldn’t Remus, I wasn’t thinking. I needed to get to him, just to let him know how much I hated him before he went to Azkaban but our old friend was too clever. I assure you he is alive, and he is not on our side.” Sirius rushed through the story. Remus had to believe him, the potion doesn’t lie. Remus just looked up from his tea, eyes full of tears and whispered “I’m so sorry Padfoot, I’m sorry.” 

Sirius immediately moved to comfort his ex-lover. They both stood up, Sirius supporting the taller man. Sobs escaped Remus as he held so tightly onto everything he thought he lost. “I thought about you, every day, and Poppy. I think it’s the only way I got through it.” Sirius told him. Remus pulled away from him at this point and looked at Dumbledore. “Does he, does Sirius know about Poppy?” He shook his head as he looked down.

“Siri, Poppy, well.” Fuck, Remus thought. How could he explain that he didn’t adopt the girl. “I, well, I wasn’t very well after everything. I couldn’t take in the girl. No one could really.” Anger bubbled up in Sirius, not at Remus, but the world. He sat down and directed himself to Albus. “Where is she? Where’s my Goddaughter?” He asked. Albus hung his head again. “She needed to be far enough away from the magical world. We couldn’t have her with any of the remaining order. She is staying with her Aunt Petunia and her family.” Sirius walked to the door. “Take me to her, now Albus.” He demanded.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A/N - TW! Misgendering of a trans character. Poppy will have male pronouns when it is from the Durlsey’s point of view, or other characters who are unaware of his gender.

Poppy liked his cupboard. He liked how he was safe here, he could close his eyes and dream of an imaginary world. In his head was an entire magical world, full of wizards and witches. In his head his mum and dad were wizards, and they didn’t die in a car crash. Poppy wasn’t sure what day it was, or even if it was day. His aunt and uncle were away with Dudley for a week and this was the first time he was left alone. Usually he’d have to go and stay with Mrs Figg but this time he’d been given full reign of the house, providing he stuck to the rules. Poppy was only to eat the set food his aunt had allowed, he was not allowed to leave the house, he was to stay in his cupboard unless he needed to go to the bathroom or it was a mealtime, and most importantly, he was not to open the door to anyone.

Petunia wouldn’t usually allow Poppy to stay home by herself, however the girl had become quite independent in the recent months. She was also concerned about her nieces questioning, which has become more insistent. It wouldn’t do for Arabella to discover what went on in their household, even if the freakish girl deserved it.

Sirius and Dumbledore were unsure whether Poppy would be at her house, as the family car wasn’t in the drive and the lights were all out but they thought it was worth a try. Dumbledore knocked, the Durlsey’s knew of him so hopefully he’d be welcomed in. After a minute or two, with Sirius growing increasingly impatient, he pushed past the older man and tried to knock for himself. “Poppy, are you in there?” He shouted. He and Dumbledore shared a glance as they heard a door shutting in inside.

Without making it obvious, they were on a muggle street afterall, Dumbledore got out his wand. “Alohomora.” He whispered, unlocking the door with ease. As the two men entered they both sensed it, something was off about the house. “Poppy, are you here?” Sirius shouted. From the cupboard under the stairs they heard a gasp. Surely not, thought Albus, why was the child in there?

Sirius opened the door to Poppy curled up in the far corner. If the child didn’t look like the carbon copy of James, he wouldn’t have believed it was her. He knelt down to get on the level of the terrified 8 year old. “Hey Poppy. Don’t panic we’re not breaking in. How come you’re in here love?” He asked, in a voice he wasn’t even sure came from his own mouth it was so gentle. “It, it’s my cupboard, sir.” Poppy replied, shaking. “My name’s Sirius, love, I’m your godfather. No need to call me ‘sir’. Is this your bed?” He asked, pointing to the cramped mattress on the floor. Poppy nodded.

Albus placed his hand on Sirius’ shoulder and moved him aside. “Sirius, she’s not safe here.” The child’s eyes widened at the scary men. Uncle will not be happy if he finds out I’ve left the house, he thought. “Please, sir, Sirius? I’m not allowed to leave. Poppy can only stay here while they’re on holiday if I follow the rules.” Poppy pleaded.

After a lot of persuasion Albus managed to get the girl out of the cupboard and into the living room. “Right, Poppy. Do you know who I am? Has your Aunt mentioned Hogwarts?” Poppy shook his head. Hogwarts, that sounds like an animal or something, Poppy thought. “It’s the school your parents went to, I work there.” Poppy’s eyes widened, “you knew my parents?” He asked. Albus nodded. “I was your parents headmaster Poppy, and Sirius here was their best friend.” Poppy nearly smiled at this. No one ever spoke about her parents, even Mrs Figg wouldn’t answer too many questions. 

“What do you know about your parents Poppy?” Albus asked, trying to piece together the picture of what was going on with the young girl, he’d already confirmed severe neglect. “My mum is called Lily like a flower, and that’s why she called me Poppy, even though it’s a girl's name. My dad is called James. They died in a car crash because they were drunks, and they were freaks like me.” Sirius couldn’t take it anymore. “Poppy, your parents were definitely not freaks, and you aren’t either. They didn’t die in a car crash. Your mum and dad were magical, and they got killed by a very bad magical man. They were amazing people and they loved you very, very much.” He said, with his hands on the child’s shoulders. “We need to get her out of here Albus.” He said turning to the older man, who now had a tear in his eye. Albus just nodded, Poppy needed love and there was clearly none here.


	3. Chapter 3

Before moving Poppy, Albus sent a patronus to Remus to warn him they would soon be arriving. It was starting to get dark so they could take the knight bus, they didn’t want the child to become scared by being apparated. It took a lot of explaining and reassurance from both the wizards to make Poppy willing to leave. He almost didn’t believe them, but besides Mrs Figg, it’s the only time anyone’s ever been kind to him. “Right now Poppy, we’re going to be going on a big bus, bigger than a normal bus because it’s a magical one, ok?” Poppy nodded, she’d only been on a bus a couple of times and she liked it. It was like being in a car but without uncle shouting at you, or the traffic.

The bus ride was fairly uneventful, Poppy sat in between Albus and Sirius on one of the comfy beds so he didn’t slip around. When they entered the bus, the man said hi to Albus before looking down to Poppy and asking “Who’s this little fella then?” Poppy was elated at being called a fella, and even more so when Albus didn’t correct him. “It’s my friend’s child.” Sirius smiled, and ushered them all along to sit down. Poppy hung her head, waiting for them to tell him that he was a ‘she’ but it didn’t happen. That was the only time they spoke till they got to Remus’ flat.

Remus came to the door as the knight bus pulled up to his place, both eager to see Sirius and nervous to see Poppy. He’d really neglected the girl, how on earth could he explain to her why he didn’t ever go and see her or write to her or anything. Sirius got off the bus first, then lifted Poppy down, noting how light the 8 year old was. He clung to Sirius’ hand, both scared and excited for what was going to come. The man with the beard, Albus, promised him he wouldn’t be returning to the Dursley’s house anymore and that filled him with a sliver more hope than he had this morning.

“Hey Padfoot, Poppy, come in! Would you like to join us?” Remus asked the headmaster, hoping he would stay for a bit to ease the tension. “Ah, Remus I have some business to attend to, however I will be back in the morning with Miss Pomfrey to examine Poppy, and to discuss living arrangements and such. Sleep well my dear.” He said ruffling Poppy’s mop of hair. “I’ll see you in the morning, talk, reconnect. You’ve got a lot of lost time to make up for.” He said with a twinkle in his eye. Remus smiled nervously, while Sirius wore a smirk.

The three walked in silence to the kitchen, Sirius helped Poppy onto a chair while Remus filled the kettle. “Would you like a cup of milk Poppy?” Remus asked, Poppy nodded. “Tea?” Sirius winked back at Remus, he remembered his drink of choice, Sirius thought. While Remus prepared their drinks Sirius asked Poppy “What’s your favourite thing to drink and eat? We’re going shopping tomorrow.” He wanted to ask easy simple questions, to build up trust and keep the child calm. “Er, Mrs Figg gave me milk and cookies. I liked that.” He replied looking down. He didn’t have a favourite food, he was only allowed his set foods which were bread, crackers and occasionally fruit or veg that was ‘going off’ as his aunt would say. He could easily tell you Dudley’s favourite food and drink, or toy, or tv program, but nothing that he liked because he was a freak. “Did you have them at your aunt and uncles too?” Sirius pushed on. Poppy just shook his head.

Remus joined them with the drinks and Poppy sipped at hers, wanting to savour the sweet cold taste. “So Poppy, I didn’t introduce myself did I, silly me! I’m Remus, I was one of your fathers friends, like Sirius here.” He smiled. Sirius couldn’t help but grin at how amazing Moony was with the child, despite his anxieties. “I’m Poppy.” He said, blushing. “You said Poppy was a girl's name back at your aunt's house. Would you like us to call you Poppy, or something else?” Asked Sirius. “I’m a boy!” He blurted out, this usually caused a very adverse reaction from his relatives so he immediately cowered backwards in his chair. “Hey, it’s ok. I promise you we are not going to hurt you. Ok?” Sirius tried to reassure him. Poppy looked into his lap. “Look at me, it’s ok.” He looked up. “Good boy, you’re safe.” Poppy tried not to cry, he really did, but people weren’t nice to him usually.

“Hey,” Remus said, trying to lighten the mood, “do you want to know what your parents would have named you if they knew you were going to be a boy?” Poppy immediately smiled and nodded enthusiastically at Remus. “Harry James Potter.” He smiled, and felt warm in his chest. He liked that name much more than Poppy, although he does like flowers like his mum. “I love that name.” He said. “We can call you that, if you’d like?” Remus said. Harry’s eyes teared up again, “really?” Remus nodded, “of course, if you say you’re a boy then you’re a boy. If you want us to call you Harry then we will. Right Sirius?” Remus looked at Sirius who was still so overwhelmed at the child’s reaction moments ago. “Of course kidda.” He said ruffling his hair.

By the time they’d finished their drinks Sirius and Remus had learned a lot about Harry’s gender. How Petunia had got him to wear dresses on a few occasions which had made him very distressed, how his hair just wouldn’t grow which angered his relatives because he looked like a boy, and how he was confused that everyone told him he was a girl but it just wasn’t true and he knew it.

Remus shown Harry to the spare room, which created a whole new challenge. “Erm, Remus, sir, where’s the cupboard in here?” He asked. Remus looked at Sirius questioningly. “Harry, you’re going to be sleeping on the bed ok? No child should have to sleep in a cupboard.” Sirius said, crouched down at eye level with the boy. He stood up and lifted him onto the bed with ease. He really needed to see how much food Harry had been eating, he felt no lighter than a 3 year old and wasn’t much taller. “We know you don’t have pajamas but tomorrow we’ll go out and get some ok? I need to do a little shopping myself.” Sirius said whilst tucking Harry in. He just nodded and yawned, too tired to argue about not deserving clothes of his own. “Goodnight cub.” Remus whispered, pressing a kiss to his forehead. Sirius followed suit, and the pair left the content little boy, sleeping in a real bed for the first time.

As soon as the door was shut Sirius smiled at Remus, “I think we’re in for a long night of rekindling Moony.”


	4. Chapter 4

Remus looked up to Sirius to show him the tears in his eyes that threatened to spill if he didn't concentrate. “Siri.” He whispered. Sirius pulled the man close to him, running his fingers through his hair while his other hand held him tightly to his chest. “It’s ok Moony, it’ll all be ok. Come on now.”

Sirius pulled away and took Remus’s hand, leading him into the living room. “Lets talk, Remus.” He said, Remus nodded in response, trying to will his tears away. His head was a mess of thoughts, from being over-whelmed about Sirius returning, to Harry being here, to remembering another boy being abused. “Harry will be ok you know?” Sirius reassured him. “Tell me what you’re thinking, I’m here.” He said, while gently running his hand across Remus’s back soothingly.

“It’s just, 24 hours ago I still thought I’d lost everyone, and now you’re here. Then there’s Peter, what if he gets Harry. I want to just keep Harry safe but I failed to do that the last 7 years and now he’s going to hate me forever and I can’t forgive myself and, and I just, he reminds me so much of you in first year.”

“I know, I’m so sorry. Healing it won’t happen overnight, it’ll take us years Moony. It’ll take Harry years. I promise you, I won’t leave your side ever again though. I was foolish to go after him, I just hope the aurors get him soon.” Sirius replied.

“Siri, just hold me.” Remus said, as he leaned onto his friends shoulder, hoping that this would last a long, long time.

The next morning the pair woke up tangled in each other's arms, in the comfort of Remus’s bed. “Morning gorgeous.” Remus said, smiling up at Sirius. He smiled in response, pulling him in even closer. All those days trying to stay sane in Azkaban were so worth it, to now be laying here with his favourite person on the planet. As he yawned and stretched he realised he could smell cooking. “Hey Moony what’s that smell?” He asked, getting up and throwing on one of Remus’s dressing gowns. 

In the kitchen stood the tiny Harry, on a chair flipping bacon on the stovetop. “Harry, let's get you down from there, that’s dangerous.” Sirius urged, rushing to his side to help him step off the chair. “But, I need to get you breakfast ready. Poppy must get meals ready on time if I want my bread.” The boy replied as if he’d rehearsed that very sentence many times. “No, child. You don’t have to cook anything here. Maybe some baking with Remus or I, but no cooking on your own. We will cook your meals ok.” Sirius told him as he pulled him onto his lap. Harry nodded, trying to get his head around the fact that this man was treating him like Dudley. 

Remus walked into the situation, feeling both in awe of how gentle and understanding Sirius was, and heartbroken for both of their circumstances. Of course there was also the guilt that Remus could’ve prevented all of this if he’d taken Harry in. “Morning Harry!” He said, clearing his mind of all his concerns, for now. Today was going to be about Harry and getting him settled. “Would you like some milk before breakfast?” He asked, trudging over to the kettle to make him and Sirius their morning coffee. “Coffee babe?” He asked, kicking himself for the use of his old nickname for the man. Don’t rush Remus, he thought to himself.

The three got themselves comfortable around the table with their drinks while they decided what to eat. “Right Harry, not much of a selection today. It’s pretty much either eggs, bacon, toast or cheeri owls.” Remus said, “Which takes your fancy?” Harry just hung his head. “Are you sure I’m allowed. Uncle Vernon would not be happy.” Sirius just sighed, this was going to take so much work.

“What do you normally eat Harry?” Sirius asked.

“Bread usually.” He said.

“Ok.” Sirius said, getting a plate for Harry and a slice of bread. “Bread isn’t enough for breakfast on it’s own, but I know you’ll feel more comfortable. After this you’re going to try some cereal ok?”

The rest of the meal was a lot of encouragement from Sirius, Remus trying to lighten the mood and Harry asking for reassurance, whilst willing himself not to throw up all this new stuff he wasn’t used to. After Sirius was comfortable enough with the amount Harry had eaten they discussed the day. Going out without pre-warning was likely to panic the child, so they made sure to be very clear that they were coming back here after everything. Remus managed to transfigure the clothes Harry came in to be smaller, so they didn’t stand out as much. Sirius borrowed some of Remus’s more casual clothes and the three headed off into muggle london.


	5. Chapter 5

London was massive, Harry had never been in the city. They had to be quick because the medi-witch was coming at 11 to see Harry, which Sirius and Remus hadn't told him yet. The trip to the supermarket wasn't too bad, they brought all the essentials and some cookies for Harry. Clothes shopping was going to present a few more challenges though, Sirius predicted. Unlike Harry, Sirius was always given nice clothes by his not so nice family. Harry was clearly in his cousin's clothes, that were drastically too big and covered in rips.

"Right Harry, we're going to get a few t-shirts, jumpers and trousers ok. You can pick or we can help you." Sirius said, walking them over to the children's section.

"Please, I don't want to be a bother, I can wear these." He said pointing to his tattered clothing.

"I'm afraid not, look, I'll hold up two tops and you can pick your favourite. Does that sound easy?" Sirius replied. Harry nodded, gripping tightly onto Remus' arm. 

They selected a few different items with this tactic, managing to get a slightly more full wardrobe. Sirius realised that they used most of their time, so decided to get his clothes another time. Harry thanked both the men multiple times as they headed home, which they tried not to bring too much attention to. Rather than concentrate on this they distracted Harry with sights around the city, or conversations about magic.

As soon at the arrived home Sirius helped Harry select an outfit. The child was trying to hide his excitement about wearing his own real boy clothes, especially boys underwear which he was never allowed. Shortly after getting himself dressed the fireplace turned green and two people stepped out. “Hello Poppy how are you? This is my friend Madame Pomfrey. She’s a magic nurse.” Harry just nodded.

“Actually, Poppy has decided that they would like to be called Harry if that’s ok?” Sirius said, stepping in for Harry. 

Dumbledore nodded in response, “Of course, Harry, I apologise. Right shall we get on with it then? Mr Lupin would you like to stay with Harry whilst Sirius and I talk?” Remus nodded and walked himself, Harry and Pomfrey to the sitting area.

“Right Harry, I’m going to do some diagnostics on you ok?” Harry just nodded, unsure of the situation but glad to have Remus here with him.

The medi witch pulled out her charmed notebook, and placed her wand above Harry. Harry felt a warm tingling sensation go over his body as she performed the spell. He could hear the quill scratching next to him really fast, way faster than he could write. It was over quickly, as Harry was instructed to sit up Sirius and Dumbledore returned to hear the verdict.

“Did you speak to Harry about his gender last night?” Dumbledore asked Sirius.

“Yes, he told us he was a boy. We suggested the name that Lily and James picked out and he was enthusiastic about it. That’s all we’ve been able to explain to him so far.” Sirius replied confidently.

“Very well, I had my suspicions when we picked him up. I’m sure with some tinkering I can lead people to believe that the Potters delivered a baby boy.” He said, “I suspect the Weasleys, Longbottoms and the rest of the Order will keep his secret too. He’s very quiet Sirius. Do you think he’ll be ready for Hogwarts?”

Sirius sighed, “We can only try.”

“Harry there’s a lot on this list. Normally I’d see a page or two but there seems to be twenty or more. Can you tell me where it hurts right now?” The witch asked Harry, concerned. She’d seen a lot of abused children in her career but none quite this young and this severe.

“It’s ok I’m fine.” Harry whispered.

“Harry, I need you to tell us the truth please. I know you’re in pain and we can make it go away.” Sirius said, pulling Harry onto his lap. Harry relaxed into his embrace.

“Err, my back hurts I guess. Mainly my back.” He said into Sirus’s chest.

“Good boy for telling us, is that all?” Sirius asked.

“And, erm, my err… bottom too.” Harry said blushing.

Sirius offered a comforting hand on the boy's arm, “Harry dear please can I see your injuries. I can put a special cream on them and they’ll heal straight away.” Harry shook his head and grabbed onto Sirius’s top.

“We’re going to leave the room to make you more comfortable Harry. Who would you like to stay?” Albus said, crouching down to the boys level. Harry just grabbed tighter onto Sirius. The other two men left, leaving Harry with just Sirius and Madame Pomfrey. With some convincing Sirius managed to lift up Harry’s top but that was as far as they managed today.

“I’m going to prescribe this potion for him, Sirius so if you can get it on him within the next few days it should prevent any scarring. I’m also prescribing a nutrience potion, and I recommend Harry see a mind healer. I’ll copy the diagnostic for you to read through to see for yourself. Just remember Harry will talk in time. He might not realise what was wrong of his relatives. I believe he has some internal damage but I won’t examine him today. Bring him to Hogwarts weekly and I’ll check how his body is healing. For now I’ll let you get some rest.”

Sirius listened to the medi witch, trying to take it all in. He took the potions and the test results and said thank you and goodbye, still with a small Harry clinging onto him.


End file.
